The Drop of Blood
by kittykopter
Summary: Harry mysteriously becomes ill and only the blood of a relative will cure him. What happens when Harry falls into a coma after the Dursley's blood fails to work? What is Dumbledore hiding? And why is Ron feeling awkward whenever he's with Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Unexpected Meeting**

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were seated at their couch watching television. Their only son, Dudley, was eating enormous amounts of chips as he stuffed handfuls in his mouth all at once. Upstairs in a very messy room was Harry Potter. He was sitting on his bed reading a letter while his white owl Hedwig, was perched on his windowsill watching him. Harry had read the letter 10 times and smiled more each time he read it. **

_Dear Harry,_

_My parents have decided to collect you from your house tomorrow at 1'oclock in the afternoon. Pack all your stuff and be ready for when we arrive to get you. I hope your Aunt and Uncle haven't been too hard on you this summer. _

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Ron_

**After Harry had finished reading, he placed the letter on his bedside table and started to pack his stuff. His bedroom was scattered with clothes, quills, books and food wrappings. After an hour of trying to find all of his things, Harry gave up looking and laid down on his bed starring at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to get out of his Aunt and Uncle's house and to finally be with his friends. He had been so lonely over the summer that it was driving him insane not being able to talk to anyone. He spent most of his days being ordered around by his Uncle or just sitting in his room thinking about when his summer would finally end and when he'd get to go back to Hogwarts, the place he felt most at home. **

**Harry opened his eyes and realised that it was morning. He sat up and looked at the time. It was 12'oclock in the afternoon. Harry gasped and ran around his room putting anything in his suitcase that he could find. Then he searched for his invisibility clock, which turned out to be under his mattress. He then got changed and grabbed Hedwig in her cage as she hooted at him. He looked back at the time and gasped as it was 2 minutes to 1'oclock. He ran down the stairs and unfortunately tripped over his trunk and toppled down the stairs. He swore quietly to himself and checked to see if Hedwig was okay. He picked his stuff up off the ground and turned around to face the door. Their was a knock and Harry froze. He forgot to tell his Uncle and Aunt about the Weasley's coming and was about to answer the door, but it was too late; his uncle had reached the door and was starring at the red headed man which his uncle hated so much.**

"**Hello there!" Mr Weasley said to Uncle Vernon, "We've come to take Harry if that's alright."**

**Uncle Vernon starred at Mr Weasley, his face red with anger.**

"**Who said that you could come and take him?" Uncle Vernon shouted.**

"**Oh," Mr Weasley replied, "Harry must've forgotten to tell you about the letter we sent him." **

"**What bloody letter?" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry decided to come down the stairs before things got out of hand.**

"**YOU!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he grabbed Harry fiercely by the arm. **

"**Let go of me!" Harry shouted at his uncle as he pushed his stubby hand off his arm which was bursting in pain.**

"**Excuse me, but that's not the way to handle a child!" Mr Weasley said looking stunned at Uncle Vernon. He pulled Harry closer to him.**

"**Well we'll be off now," Mr Weasley said, "Harry will visit you sometime next summer if he finds the time."**

**Harry and Mr Weasley walked out onto the street and away from Privet Drive. Harry looked at Mr Weasley and asked, "Where's Ron?"**

"**Ah Ron had to stay back at the Burrow," Mr Weasley smiled, "much to his dismay." **

**Harry smiled and Mr Weasley stopped walking. **

"**Okay Harry, I'd like you to hold my arm tightly alright? We're going to apparate back to the Burrow," Mr Weasley told him. Harry grabbed his arm and Mr Weasley counted down, "Three, two, one," **

**Harry felt the most awful sensation. His body was being squeezed and it felt like he was trying to travel down a rubber tube that kept getting tighter. Harry held Mr Weasley's hand even tighter while he started gasping for air. Then the Burrow came into sight and the awful sensation disappeared. Harry gasped as he breathed in huge amounts of air. He let go of Mr Weasley's arm and they headed for the door of the Burrow. As Mr Weasley and Harry entered the house, they saw the faces of Mrs Weasley, Ron, Bill, Hermione and Ginny. Harry smiled at all of the faces and received a suffocating hug from Mrs Weasley.**

"**Oh you're alright Harry!" Mr Weasley smiled as she broke their hug, "I'm so glad to see you."**

**Hermione rushed up to him and Harry nearly fell over as she gave him a hug. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear.**

**Ron and Bill gave him handshakes and Ginny gave him a hug.**

"**Harry!" Ron smiled, "So you got my letter I assume."**

"**Yea," Harry smiled.**

"**Wow so Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in their seventh year!" Bill exclaimed, "That's amazing."**

**Ginny came up to Harry and held his hand, "So you're doing alright?" she asked him.**

"**Yes," Harry smiled, "I'm really happy to see you again." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and they walked around the garden hand in hand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Warning**

Mr and Mrs Weasley were pushing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny onto the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters.

"Stay together!" Mrs Weasley shouted over the noise of the train, "and have a good year!"

They boarded the train and walked down the aisle, looking for a compartment. After looking for 5 minutes they came across a empty compartment and sat down. Harry sat next to Ginny, her hand in his. Hermione and Ron sat together but in-between them fluttering around in his cage was Ron's tiny owl.

"I heard we're having an early trip to Hogsmeade this year," Hermione said to them, "I'm going to go and buy some things there as well."

"Yea I'm going to go to. I'm dying to go to Honeydukes," Ron replied.

Harry nodded and looked out the window of the train. The mountains were rolling past and the sun was beginning to set. Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and Harry could tell that she was tired. He was honestly tired as well. The voices of Ron and Hermione talking about Hogsmeade soon faded as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

It felt like moments later he was being shaken awake by Hermione. Her voice was distant, but he just made out what she was saying.

"….the train is nearly at Hogwarts!" Hermione told him still shaking him awake. Harry moaned as he looked to his right and found Ginny was not there anymore.

"Harry you have to change into your robes!" Hermione told him.

"Okay, Okay!" Harry replied slowly getting off his chair. When Harry had changed, He met up with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and got off the train. They were greeted with the warm smell of Hogwarts and smiled as they saw a huge figure coming their way.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry greeted him.

"Hi 'Arry!" Hagrid smiled, "Ron, 'Mione, Ginny how you doing?" Hagrid smiled at them.

"We're fine," Hermione replied as she gave Hagrid a hug.

"Well off you go! You don' want to be late!" Hagrid said to them as he hurried off with the first years.

The four of them entered the Great Hall and saw all the familiar faces, good and bad. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and got ready for the Sorting Hat to start sorting the first years.

After the Sorting Hat finished, Dumbledore stood up and waited for silence.

"Welcome to all the first years and welcome back to everyone else. Another year of Hogwarts has arrived! Now I must warn you that the same rules apply such as the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and you are not allowed out after dark. My word of advice though is very important. You need to realise how important friendship and love is to one another. When you give someone a present or a gift, the gift isn't special without love. A tree without leaves is not a tree and a flower without petals is not a flower. This also applies to our lives, but not everyone can recognise or understand it," Dumbledore told everyone, "But now the feast, shall begin."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and plates full of food appeared on every table. All the students started eating whatever they could reach and chatter burst out at once throughout the Great Hall.

"What was that speech all about?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It sounded like a load of rubbish to me," Ron said as he stuffed a chicken wing into his mouth.

"It wasn't a load of rubbish Ron," Hermione said to him angrily, "It was a warning."

"A warning?" Ron asked, "About what?"

Hermione shot an angry look at him, "Well maybe next time you should have listened Ron!"

Hermione returned to her dormitory as soon as dinner was finished.

"Girls," Ron said with an exhausted look on his face, "I'll never understand them!"

Harry laughed and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm going to bed," Ron told Harry, "See you in the morning and don't forget it's the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

Ron departed for bed. Harry also headed to bed and soon fell asleep dreaming about Ron, Hagrid, food and then the Hogsmeade trip the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- The Disappearance**

Harry woke up and found Ron talking to Seamus. He was raving on about Hogsmeade and what he wanted to buy from Honeydukes.

"…I'd like to get some more sugar quills. I also heard they have Liquorice Toothbrushes!" Ron exclaimed. He looked over at Harry.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, "Get up already!" Harry smiled as his best friend pushed him out of bed. When Harry was changed and ready to go, he walked down to the Gryffindor common room with Ron and found Hermione looking frustrated as she paced the room. She looked up at the two boys and smiled.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever," Hermione said to them.

Harry smiled as they walked down to the Entrance Hall.

"So what are you going to buy Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"I was thinking of getting some new spell books," Hermione replied.

"Spell books? Bloody hell! It's a weekend Hermione; you're not supposed to be thinking about school!" Ron told her.

Hermione blushed the replied, "I might get some Fizzing Wizzbees. Harry what are you getting?"

Harry paused, thinking of how to reply to this question.

"I'm not really sure. But I really do need a quill that won't break," Harry told them.

"You should get a sugar quill! I heard they taste delicious!" Ron said, smiling.

"Ron," Hermione said in an annoyed voice, "Harry needs a _proper _quill. Not some sugar tasting one."

Harry tried not to get involved as they started arguing all the way to Hogsmeade. Harry was forced not to laugh when they started fighting about whether the sun rises in the east or in the west.

"Ron!" Hermione said angrily, "The sun rises in the east!"

"No it doesn't!" Ron shouted back at her, "I'm positive it rises in the west!"

"Harry, _please_ tell Ron he's wrong," Hermione asked him then gave Ron a cold look.

Harry paused wondering what he should do. He never liked taking sides when hey had arguments and he hated it when they argued because if the argument got too bad, he was forced to either stay with Ron or Hermione. He liked it when they were all together.

"Ron," Harry told him, "Their's a saying I've heard that goes; the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Sorry Ron but Hermione's right."

Ron scratched his head then decided to stick his tongue out at Hermione. Hermione gasped and then ran off into a book store.

"She's mental she is," Ron started, "She always wants to prove she's right."

Harry looked over at the book store and sighed. This was one of those arguments that would turn out bad.

"Come on Harry, lets go to Honeydukes," Ron suggested as he started walking towards the sweets store. Harry nodded and followed Ron.

They entered the store and were welcomed with the smell of sweets. Ron looked around the shop and started floating around looking at the products like he was in heaven. Harry headed over to one of the sugar quills. He read the label and saw in small writing; _Lasts for one week._ Harry sighed and put the quill down. He looked over at Ron and found him picking out a Jelly Ring. Harry went up to him, "Ready to go?"

"But we've only been here 10 minutes!" Ron sulked.

"I know," Harry replied, "But I need to get a quill."

Ron looked at the sweets then back at Harry, trying to decide. Harry sighed then suggested, "How about I get a quill and I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks."

Ron smiled and nodded as he went back to picking out sweets. Harry left Honeydukes and headed down the street. He looked at the shops he passed until he found a shop called, Little Necessities. He walked in and looked around the shop. There were old books and owl cages and strange things Harry had never seen before. Harry noticed that he was alone in the shop and started walking around looking for a quill. He finally came across a small rack of quills. They were in good shape and seemed to last a long time. The quill glowed for a second when Harry looked away. Harry turned back to look at it, wondering if he had seen it glowing but then decided to look at the tag on the quill; _Unbreakable Quill, One galleon. Warning: Sharp._

Harry looked curiously at the tip of the quill. The tip was blunt as looked smooth. He put his finger over the tip and sure enough, it wasn't sharp at all. He wondered how you were suppose to write with a blunt quill when all of a sudden, the quill's tip burst to life and a sharp prick quickly rised and went into Harry's finger. Harry yelped as he felt the pain in his finger. He took the sharp point out of his finger and put the quill back on the shelf. His finger was bleeding so Harry wiped it on his pants. As he stepped outside the shop he felt strange. Harry made his way to the Three Broomsticks when he heard a scream. Harry looked around trying to see where the scream had come from. Then he realised who screamed when he heard a second scream, "Harry!"

Harry ran as fast as he could into the bushes of Hogsmeade. He had no idea where he was going, but let his ears direct him to where the sound came from. He stopped as he came to a clearing. There, in front of him was a dark figure. Harry felt cold and looked at the hooded figure. He gasped as he saw it was a Dementor. The Dementor was hovering over a girl's body. Harry pulled out his wand immediately and before he knew what he was doing he yelled out, "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Out of Harry's wand came a bright stag which ran towards the Dementor at full speed. It hit the Dementor and the Dementor screeched and flew off into the air. Harry ran over to the girl's body.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, "Are you alright?"

Hermione was laying on the floor, her face white and her body cold.

Harry picked her up n his arms and carried her back to Hogsmeade. He stumbled over twigs and rocks but remained standing, trying to carry the weight of Hermione.

When Harry found the clearance of Hogsmeade he sighed with relief and then headed to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. When he reached his destination, he told Madam Pomfrey what happened, ignoring her gasps of fear and then ran back to Hogsmeade to explain to Ron what happened.

"Ron, Ron!" Harry shouted out as he entered the Three Broomsticks.

Ron was sitting at a table by himself with an empty glass of Butterbeer, looking impatient.

"Harry," Ron said, "What's-"

"Hermione's in the Hospital Wing!" Harry panted. Both Harry and Ron ran towards the Hospital Wing and found Hermione laying in a bed, still unconscious.

"Is she alright?" Ron asked Madam Pomfrey.

"She'll have to stay overnight," She replied in a quiet voice, "She's just in shock."

Harry and Ron pulled up chairs and sat next to Hermione's bed. A moment later Ginny entered with a worried look on her face.

"Harry, Ron!" Ginny shouted, "What's wrong with Hermione? I just found out!" Madam Pomfrey shushed Ginny angrily, then Ginny sat down next to Hermione's bed. Harry told Ron and Ginny what had happened at Hogsmeade.

"There was a Dementor?" Ron gasped.

"In Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"I thought their suppose to be in Azkaban?" Ron commented.

"One must've got out," Harry said looking at Hermione's cold face.

"You'll have to tell Dumbledore about this," Ginny added.

"Don't worry, I already know." said a calm voice behind them.

Dumbledore had entered the Hospital Wing and walked towards Hermione. He shaked his head and told them, "I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

"But why did it happen, sir," Harry asked him.

"Sometimes Dementors escape and no-one can do anything about it until they are reported." Dumbledore told them sadly.

"So their just letting Dementor out on the loose?" Harry said angrily.

"It is not their fault Harry, it is like loosing a needle in the sea," Dumbledore replied calmly. Harry felt his finger and was surprised that it had stopped bleeding and that it looked like the cut had never happened. He smiled and looked back to Hermione. He gasped as her eyes opened.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped.

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled, 'I knew you'd find me."

Harry looked at her with a sad smile.

"Why were you out in the forest anyway?" Ron asked her.

"Well after I finished in the book store I was feeling depressed from the argument I had with you," Hermione blushed, "So I went into the forest to read peacefully and then I looked up and all the happiness was drained out of me. It was so scary.

"So then I screamed hoping that someone would hear me. The Dementor was coming towards me and I didn't know what else to do. I had accidentally dropped my wand in the forest somewhere which I realised at that moment. So then the Dementor crouched over me so and I fell to the floor. Then I screamed something else, but I can't remember what I screamed. Then everything went blank. But I do remember seeing a bright light."

Harry nodded.

"I heard her scream the first time and then the second time she screamed my name. So I found her and conjured a Patronus." Harry recalled.

Dumbledore was concentrating on something and then Hermione's wand came zooming into the room. Hermione smiled and thanked Dumbledore. Then her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep.

Harry and Ron headed back to the common room and sat down near the fire.

"Well wasn't that fun," Ron said sarcastically, "Hey did you end up buying that quill?"

Harry shook his head and told him about the strange shop and the pointed quill.

"I need one of those!" Ron said, "Then I could play a joke on Fred and George."

Harry laughed.

"So you think the shop might've been an old joke shop?" Harry asked looking at his perfectly normal finger.

"Possibly," Ron replied, "I still can't believe what happened to Hermione. I feel kind of guilty about the argument I had with her. It's like it was my fault she got attacked." Ron hung his head in shame.

"Ron, it wasn't your fault," Harry reassured him, "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How many times has that happened to us eh?" Ron chuckled.

Harry and Ron headed back to their dormitories and went to sleep.

In the morning Harry, Ron and Ginny met and went to see Hermione. When they entered they found her out of her bed looking perfectly normal. Hermione smiled and ran up to Harry and gave him a hug. She then hugged Ginny and then Ron. She hugged Ron for 2 minutes before they blushed and broke apart.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked Hermione after suspiciously looking at Ron and Hermione hugging.

"I'm feeling much better thank-you," Hermione smiled. She then turned to Harry.

"Harry," She started, "Thank-"

"There's no need to thank me Hermione," Harry smiled, "I'm sure you would've done the same for me.

Hermione nodded and they all walked out together to have breakfast in the Great Hall.

Harry told Hermione and Ginny about the old shop he had told Ron about the previous night. Ginny laughed at Harry and Harry looked at her in a curious way.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked her.

"You boys don't ever pay attention to the warnings do you?" Ginny smiled at him while Hermione also started laughing. Ron and Harry exchanged glances then started eating bacon and eggs.

Harry was so hungry, he ate as much as he could put in his mouth. He laughed at the jokes Ron told them and when they finished, they headed outside to sit under the oak tree they always sat under.

"You should've seen all the sweets that Seamus bought at Honeydukes!" Ron told them, "He got bucket loads! It was so unfair."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "When are you going to stop raving on about sweets? They'll rot your mind one day,"

Ginny laughed and told them about the sweets she had bought.

"I've even got a cherry flavoured lipstick!" Ginny grinned, "And you can actually eat it! It's also handy because it never runs out!"

"Harry," Hermione looked at Harry, who hadn't spoken since breakfast,

"Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at Hermione and forced a smile, "Yea I think I might've eaten a bit too much breakfast."

Ginny looked at Harry.

"Are you sure your-"

"I'm fine!" Harry snapped at Ginny turning around to face the lake.

Ginny and Hermione took one look at each other, then at Harry. They both sighed and started talking to each other.

Harry and Ron headed off to the Quidditch pitch to play their first game of the year against Hufflepuff. They entered the changing rooms and got dressed. As they flew onto the pitch, there was a roar from the crowd as they clapped and cheered from Gryffindor. Harry stood facing the Hufflepuff's captain and on Madam Hooch's command shook his hand. His grip was hard and Harry's hand nearly cracked. Harry got on his broom and on the whistle pushed off the ground and flew around the pitch. He heard Luna Lovegood's voice commentating and he smiled as he looked over to the podium.

"And they're off! Weasley has the Quaffle, she passes it to Demelza and then- ouch that's got to hurt!"

Harry looked around and saw Demelza got hit in the stomach by a bludger. But she insisted she was ok and continued playing.

"She's really strong, but of course they'd have to be a Flibmital Pixie around for her to have so much strength."

Harry laughed at Luna's comment then looked around for the snitch. He saw the Hufflepuff seeker zooming around the pitch looking frustrated.

"Ok! It's now 20-0 to Hufflepuff!" Luna's voice commented.

Harry saw a speck of gold and immediately chased after it.

"Harry's seen the snitch!" Luna yelled, "I always thought he's a good seeker. Probably the best at Hogwarts…"

Harry chased after the little ball. He gasped when he nearly ran into a podium post, but managed to keep an eye on the snitch. Harry saw the Hufflepuff seeker chasing after Harry and soon was right next to him. The seeker smirked evilly then barged into Harry, pushing him into the wall. Harry was thrown off his broom and collided with the wall. He heard a loud crack and he yelled. He started falling down the wall at a rapid speed.

"Harry!" Luna yelled, but Harry could barely hear as he was falling. He reach a hand out and grabbed a ledge. He felt another crack and screamed in agony. Unfortunately he was hanging off an Slytherin podium, so all the Slytherin's were smirking and laughing at Harry as he hung there in horrible pain.

Harry pulled out his wand with his other hand and yelled, "_Accio Firebolt!" _

His broom zoomed up to him. Harry's fingers were slipping off the wall and he heard gasps of fear from students. He felt himself falling and closed his eyes. He heard a noise beside him coming towards him at a rapid speed to he opened his eyes and was welcomed by his broom. Harry spun his body around in mid air and plunged himself onto his broom. The Gryffindor's cheered as Harry soared into the sky.

Harry's vision was becoming blurry as he looked around in search of the other seeker. He finally found him and raced after him. Harry felt himself becoming tired and weak.

"_I've got to keep going," _Harry told himself, "_Almost there."_

Harry took a chance and swooped down in front of the Hufflepuff seeker and caught the snitch.

Harry opened his eyes. There in front of him was Ron leaning over him, poking his nose.

"Are you right?" Harry laughed.

Ron blushed then smiled.

"You're alright!"

"Why am I in here? Who won? I thought I caught the snitch?" Harry asked.

"Harry slow down!" Hermione replied smiling, "We won because you caught the snitch! But you're in here because you fell off your broom right after that. Madam Pomfrey said you dislocated your shoulder and broke your arm."

"You're really good at breaking bones Harry," Ron smirked.

Harry smiled and yawned. He felt hungry, but didn't want to eat.

"Is there suppose to be a side affect of feeling sick?" Harry asked them.

"Do you feel sick?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "I just don't feel well."

"Well after doing all those injuries no wonder!" Ron replied.

"You'll feel better after you sleep Harry," Hermione smiled at them.

After Ron and Hermione left, Harry was left to sleep.

A month after Harry's accident, he was feeling normal again. After breakfast, Ginny waved goodbye at Harry, Ron and Hermione as they headed off to Charms. They sat together at a table and got out their textbooks. Professor Flitwick entered the room and stood up on his books and welcomed the class.

"Today we will be practising a charm called, _Fiburnessa_. This charm allows you to change your clothes, hair and more into different colours or patterns."

Professor Flitwick's voice dragged on. Harry was tired and wanted to go back to bed. He then realised that everyone was shouting out, "_Fiburnessa!" _

Hermione shouted out the charm and managed to turn her hair blonde, while Ron accidentally made his head bald. He shrieked and Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly!" She told him after she changed his hair back to normal,

"Harry, how are you doing?" Hermione leant over to see past Ron and Hermione screamed when Harry was on the floor.

"Harry!" Ron shouted going to his side. He felt his pulse and realised that he was unconscious. Hermione, Ron and Professor Flitwick took Harry to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey examined him and had no idea what was wrong with him.

"I'm going to have to take a blood test," She told them.

"You two," Professor Flitwick pointed at them, "Back to class."

"But-"

"Now!"

Hermione and Ron went back to their classes, worried about Harry. After a week of visiting Harry, Hermione and Ron were both worried sick. His condition was getting worse and Madam Pomfrey said that the blood results were taking ages to calculate. They entered the Hospital Wing and lying on the bed was Harry. His face white and his hair as messy as ever. Dumbledore was sitting next to Harry. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Ron and Hermione.

"The blood results are in!" She informed them, "And we've found the problem."

"What is it?" Ron asked urgently.

"He has been poisoned," Dumbledore answered them, "The poison is running through his veins right this moment. That is why we need to find a blood transfusion."

"I'll do it," Ron volunteered.

"There is a curse on the poison which only allows a blood relative to cure Harry," Dumbledore told them.

Hermione gasped, "But he doesn't have any!"

"Oh but you are wrong," Dumbledore smiled.

"The Dursley's?" Ron asked in a shocked voice. Dumbledore nodded.

"But how are you going to persuade them to give blood?" Hermione asked.

"I'll find a way," Dumbledore smiled, "But now I need to leave. I'm heading to Privet Drive now; I'm not going to waste any time."

"You're going now?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must," He looked down at Harry's weak body, "Before it is too late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- The Dursley's Outrage.**

Number Four Privet Drive was the same as it always was. Dudley was sitting in front of the television, eating chocolate covered marshmallows. Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper and Aunt Petunia was cleaning her kitchen. There was a knock at the time and uncle Vernon shouted, "Who the bloody hell is visiting at this time of night?"

Petunia went to the door and gasped as she saw a tall man in a cloak. He had half moon glasses and an extremely long white beard.

"Good afternoon Petunia," Dumbledore said calmly. Petunia starred at him.

"Harry's not here!" She said in a scared voice.

"Oh no," Dumbledore smiled, "I know that. I actually came to visit to ask you a favour." Petunia continued to stare at him. Vernon came storming up to the door.

"What the hell do you want?" He shouted at him. Dumbledore remained calm and answered, "A favour."

Petunia and Vernon exchanged glances.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked them, "Are you going to invite me inside?" Vernon looked for a minute like he was about to scream at Dumbledore, but the Petunia nodded silently and moved away from the door to let the headmaster inside. Dumbledore walked into their living room and gestured them to sit down. Dudley entered the room and sat with his parents, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"I am here to inform you that Harry is ill," Dumbledore told them.

"Well that's what he gets for not taking care of himself!" Vernon bellowed.

"He is ill," Dumbledore continued, "Because he has been poisoned."

Petunia gasped, Vernon stared at Dumbledore and Dudley smirked at the thought of Harry being weak.

"So what do you want us to do?" Vernon yelled.

"There is a curse in the poison running through Harry's veins," Dumbledore informed them, "Which can only be cured with the blood of an relative."

"Us?" Dudley spat in disgust.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "You are his only blood relatives left. Now I am asking you if you would come to Hogwarts for a week or two to perform a blood transfusion."

"What?" Vernon yelled. Petunia looked worried and Dudley was scared at the thought of many magical people who could give him a pig's tail again.

"It would be highly appreciated," Dumbledore said seriously, "And would most likely save Harry's life."

"Who cares about filthy old Harry?" Dudley roared as he got jealous of not having any attention on him.

"I do Dudley," Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Petunia," Dumbledore said, "Please. Just for a small amount of time."

Petunia stared at her family and then at Dumbledore. She sighed and then nodded. She was surprised to see a smile spread across Dumbledore's face the instant she nodded.

"Alright!" He said to them, "Now we'll travel by Floo Powder so please could you step into the fireplace."

"Flew what?" Vernon yelled.

"Into the fireplace?" Petunia said disgusted.

"Yes. Now in you pop," Dumbledore gently pushed Petunia into the fire place and handed her some powder. Petunia stared at it, wondering whether she had to eat the substance.

"Now I'd like you to drop the powder at your feet then yell, Hogwarts," Dumbledore told her. Petunia threw the Powder at her feet.

"Hogwarts!" There was a loud crap and she disappeared. Dudley shrieked and Vernon started to yell.

"Now Dudley," Dumbledore smiled as if he were enjoying himself, "Here's your powder." He said giving Dudley the powder. Dudley threw the powder at his feet.

"Hogwarts!" He yelled and then popped into thin air. Vernon yelled once more.

"I most certainly am _not _doing that!" Vernon spat.

"Well I could always apparate you," Dumbledore smiled, "In other words, squeeze you threw a tube."

Vernon had a look of anger than horror on his face as he grabbed the Powder from Dumbledore's hands.

"Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore smiled then popped into thin air as he apparated out of Privet Drive.

Ron and Hermione were in the Hospital Wing sitting by Harry's bed. Hermione's head was resting on his stomach while Ron was reading a magazine. The Hospital Wing's door opened and in came Dumbledore followed by the frightened Dursley's. Dumbledore persuaded the Dursley's to sit down while he went to get Madam Pomfrey. There was an awkward silence while Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Ron and Hermione sat around Harry's bed. Dudley was observing Hermione, and as she caught his eye, she looked at him and him an awkward smile. She sat up off Harry's chest and decided to stare out the window.

When Dumbledore returned with Madam Pomfrey, Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Petunia," Dumbledore said calmly, "You and Dudley are Harry's last chance of survival. We'll need to perform a blood transfusion in order to restore him to his original state.

"Why the bloody hell am I here then?" Vernon yelled at Dumbledore.

"I just assumed," Dumbledore smiled, "That you wouldn't want to leave your family alone."

Vernon considered this, and then returned to looking angry.

Madam Pomfrey led Petunia and Dudley into her office as she prepared them for the blood transfusion. Half an hour later, Madam Pomfrey returned with two small blood transfusion bags full of blood. Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank-you very much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five- Darkness and Light**

Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room doing their potions homework. Ginny came running in and flopped onto the couch causing Hermione to jump three inches out of her seat and Ron spilling ink all over his shirt.

"Oh sorry!" Ginny apologised.

Ron gave her a cold look.

"Great," Ron said angrily, "Now I've got a black shirt."

"Don't worry Ron!" Hermione told him, "Just give me your shirt."

Ron starred at her, "What?"

"Hand me your shirt Ron,"

Ron took off his shirt and gave it to Hermione. Ginny started laughing.

"Ok even though this is a must-not-miss moment," Ginny laughed, "I'm going to go to bed."

She giggled off to her dormitory and left Hermione holding Ron's shirt dripping with ink and Ron sitting there topless.

Hermione starred at Ron, trying not to look at his chest.

"Um I'll just fix this up," Hermione blushed, "_Sinitra Sempturn."_

The ink from the shirt disappeared leaving Ron's shirt sparkling clean.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron mumbled.

Hermione and Ron starred at each other for a few moments.

"So," Ron glared at her, "Are you going to give me my shirt back?"

Hermione blushed a vivid red and muttered, "Sorry."

Ron took his shirt from Hermione and slipped it back on. He looked awkwardly at Hermione.

"So," He said quietly, "Do you still write to Viktor Krum?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, "Not as much as I use to."

Ron smiled. Hermione looked at him curiously and Ron looked to the floor.

"So you're not _seeing_ him anymore?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione giggled, "No Ron, I'm not."

Ron smiled nervously and looked at Hermione, "That's good to hear."

The next morning Ron and Hermione headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts. They had a new teacher, Professor Marden, who was a tall, dark man who seemed like a good teacher.

"Please take your seats," He said to them in his deep voice. The class sat down and when there was complete silence, he began to speak.

"I am Professor Marden, your new teacher for this subject," he said darkly, "You will listen to me and follow my orders."

He turned to the front of the class where a chalk board stood. He grabbed a piece of chalk and scribbled a word on the board.

"Can anyone tell me what this word is?"

Hermione's hand rose into the air.

"Yes young lady?"

"It's a Vampire," Hermione said quietly, "They are very rare and are known only to attack someone if they have the pure desire, or the orders to do so."

Professor Marden smiled, "Correct!"

Ron starred at Hermione, not understanding a word she just said. Professor Marden noticed this.

"Stand up boy," He ordered.

Ron stood up and looked uncertain.

"What do you think of when you hear the word 'vampire'?"

Ron looked at his feet, "Well," he started, "I think of fangs and how they bite you in the side of the neck."

Professor Marden laughed. He had a very deep and harsh laugh which scared Ron as he sat down.

"It is true that vampires have fangs, but they do not bite humans on free will, but only bite us if we disturb them," Professor Marden walked around the classroom discussing this with the class, "If you were to be harsh or cruel to a snake, what would it do to you?"

Seamus Finnigan raised his hand.

"Yes boy?"

"The snake would bite you sir," Seamus answered.

"That is correct!" Professor Marden smiled, "The same goes for the Vampires. Now sometimes we don't know when vampires come out or where they are, because no-one has seen them for thousands of years. Many believe the Vampire is extinct. But we can never be too sure. The Vampire is a brother to the Werewolf, but they do not get along like best friends."

Hermione raised her hand. Professor Marden nodded at her.

"Is it true that vampires have an animagus form of a bat?"

There was silence as everyone starred at the Professor.

"Yes that is quite correct."

"And if a vampire does bite you," Hermione continued, "You become a vampire _forever?"_

"If the vampire that attacks you has a very big hatred on you and has been a vampire for a very long period of time, yes you could indeed be. But it all depends on the bite and where it is on your body. If the conditions aren't severe, then the affects of being a vampire would only last a couple of weeks, at the most, a year."

When the class finished everyone filed out of the classroom discussing vampires.

"It's kinda creepy ain't it?" Ron said silently.

"Well they say they don't exist anymore, so you don't have to worry Ron," Hermione said to him, "How about we go to the Hospital Wing and check how Harry's doing?"

Ron nodded and they proceeded to the Hospital Wing.

Harry's body was shivering and he was pure white. Hermione gasped and Ron nearly choked. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were sitting next to him. Dumbledore wore a face of frustration and confusion while Madam Pomfrey looked worried and frightened.

"What's wrong Professor?" Hermione said in a high pitched voice.

Dumbledore looked blankly at Harry's face, "It didn't work."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"What didn't work sir?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore swayed back and forth in his seat, "The blood transfusion made him worse. The blood wasn't good enough."

Hermione gasped, "But- but they were his true blood!"

"Yes," Dumbledore said silently, "But it has to be more pure in order to cure him."

Harry started shaking. Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion which calmed his body. Then Madam Pomfrey shrieked.

'What is it?" Hermione gasped.

"He's slipped into a coma!"

Ron and Hermione nearly fainted at this. Hermione started to cry and Dumbledore looked blankly at the floor as if a brick had hit him in the face.

"I need to do something," Dumbledore mumbled.

"Albus, there's nothing else you can do!" Madam Pomfrey told him.

Dumbledore gave her a astonished look and a tear fell down his cheek. Hermione was still crying and seeing the strongest and wisest man cry in front of her made her feel worse. She wanted to take the poison out of Harry. She wished she was the one sick, not Harry. She grasped her hands around Ron's shoulder, crying into him. Ron hugged her, making her feel more secure.

Dumbledore stood up.

"There is something I must do," Dumbledore muttered.

"Albus-"

"Please," he interrupted her, "May I be alone with Hermione?"

Hermione looked shocked, but nodded as she said good-bye to Ron.

She turned back to Dumbledore.

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

Hermione was surprised to hear him ask her this, "I feel horrible."

"And do you know why?"

"Well because Harry's sick, sir."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and sighed.

"Hermione, there is something I must tell you that I haven't told you for 7 years," Dumbledore told her.

Hermione sat down.

"Seventeen years ago two children were born. Now these two children were not ordinary children, because they cared for one another very much. One night, the two parents of these children were playing with them. They heard their front door barge open. The father of the family went downstairs and when the mother heard the killing curse performed on her husband, she went to hide her children. She picked up only one of her children and hid her behind a crib. When she went to get her other child, she found in front of her, Lord Voldermort. Now Voldermort wasn't a kind man, so he killed the mother and was left with her child in front of him. He tried to kill him, but the curse backfired, and almost killed Voldermort."

"As you know, this boy is Harry. I found him in the house and took him to his remaining relatives, the Dursley's. But I also found his twin sister behind a crib. For her safety, I took her away from the wizarding world."

"So you mean," Hermione said quietly, "Harry has a _twin sister?_"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Yes. I believe she is very close." Dumbledore said quietly.

Hermione looked at the floor wondering about this mysterious girl.

"Do you know who she is?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "You."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six- The Drop of Blood**

Hermione starred at Dumbledore not being able to believe this information she had just received.

"_Me_?" She said in a squeaky voice, "I'm Harry's sister? But I don't look anything like him! Or even his parents!"

"Oh but you look very much like them," Dumbledore smiled pulling out a photo frame from his robes. In the photo were Harry's parents. On the left side was Lilly and her mother and father behind her and on the right was James and his parents behind them. Hermione gasped as she looked back at Lily's mother. She had bushy brown hair just like Hermione did.

"You have a stunning resemblance of your grandmother," Dumbledore smiled, "She was a muggle, but was proud to have a daughter as a witch."

"So my blood is the only thing that can save Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied softly, "But if this does work, I ask you not to speak about this with Harry until the time is right."

Hermione nodded, trying her hardest to remain upright.

"Why didn't you tell me – why didn't you tell…. us?" Hermione whispered, looking over to the seventeen year old boy that seemed so different now.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Hermione," Dumbledore muttered softly, "but at the time I just wanted what was right for both of you. I knew that the Dursleys wouldn't appreciate twins in their household, and at that point of time they had no knowledge about your existence."

Hermione listened carefully, "why not?"

"The Dursleys never paid attention to anyone but their selves – in other words, they were never around and never cared to question."

The hospital wing's door clicked open and the sound of chatter filled the room like an awful plague, awakening Hermione to reality.

"Is everything okay here Dumbledore?" Madam Pomfrey asked quietly.

"Yes. Everything's fine. We are finished here."

Hermione stood beside her twin brother's bed and stoked his forehead softly.

"Oh, and Hermione," Dumbledore quietly muttered in her ear, "It'd be best if you kept this a secret between you and me, just for now."

Hermione nodded, without taking her eyes off of Harry.

Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder softly and in a matter of moments, the Hospital Wing returned to the deafening silence it obtained previously.

Hermione's heart was thudding ever so loudly in her chest as she tried to regain her focus on what she had just interpreted.

Harry. Her brother. Her _twin _brother. Was she really a Potter? Hermione Potter? Was Hermione even her real name, or was it changed when she was given to her parents? …. Her parents… they weren't her real parents? How would she feel around them now? How could she keep this secret from Ron? And would Harry recover from his coma?

There were so many questions eating at her mind. Hermione pulled a chair up next to Harry's bed and sat beside him, holding his sweaty hand as the sun set on Hogwarts.

**Alright, I'm going to make AUTHOUR NOTES NOW. Woot woot!**

**This chapter was short and sweet, but to the point. **

**And for the anonymous review from Holly questioning about why Vernon was involved with the blood transfusion, I hope your questions were answered!**

**I also apologise to all who had to wait so long for an update.**

**It's been over a year!**

**But thanks to all who have subscribed and reviewed – I'm going to write as much as I can while I have all this time ******

**Kittykopter:**_ I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far, considering you all had to wait a year for an update!_

**Ron:**_ Lazy._

**Kittykopter:**_Excuse me?_

**Ron:**_ You heard me, you're LAZY._

**Hermione:**_Ron, stop being a bastard, she's had a very busy year!_

**Ron:**_Blah blah blah blah, your MUM is busy._

_-SLAP-_

**Ron:**_OW. What the hell was that for?_

**Kittykopter:**_Children, children! Settle down!_

**Ron:**_YOU'RE the one that let HER take my shirt off!_

**Kittykopter:**_Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it._

**Ron:**_……_

**Hermione:**_……_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – The Smell of Perfume**

Hermione awoke to the feeling of being pushed awake. Her vision was blurry, and the smell of the Hospital Wing filled her senses as she yawned jadedly.

"Hermione, I was worried like all hell!"

Hermione gazed over her shoulder and made out a figure with orange hair.

"Mmhph, why?" She yawned.

"You never returned to the dormitories, I thought you disappeared!"

Hermione then realised where she was; laying her head on Harry's sweat-covered chest in the Hospital Wing.

She sat up quickly, remembering everything.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Fine." She muttered bluntly.

"Were you sleeping here all night?" Muttered a different voice.

Hermione looked over at the door and saw Ginny slumped at the doorway.

"Yeah, I must've fallen asleep by accident." Hermione replied. She got up off of the chair she was once sitting on, nearly falling over, and then stood there with Ginny and Ron.

"What's the time?" Hermione asked dully.

"First lesson should start in about 10 minutes, that's why we were pretty worried; you're always early," Ron answered.

Hermione gasped and ran out of the hospital wing to get her things, leaving Ron and Ginny standing there amazed at her sudden strike of energy.

The door to the Potions classroom was closing quickly as Hermione ran at top speed to ensure it didn't close. Sighing with relief, she entered the classroom as everyone was still finding their seats as Professor Snape waited for everyone impatiently.

"Hurry up now, we don't have all day," said the ignorant voice like usual.

From across the classroom, Hermione noticed Malfoy gazing at Ron and Hermione with a smirk on his face. Hermione ignored him, feeling a sudden anger arise inside of her.

"Now today we will be incorporating some work that I believe you have been studying in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Snape murmured as too glared at Hermione and Ron curiously.

"Harry's still in bed I suppose?" Snape scoffed at Hermione and Ron.

"He's sick, he's in a coma," Hermione replied rather sternly than usual.

"Oh yes, that's not a surprise at all, with all the trouble he causes," Snape jeered.

"He got poisoned!" Hermione shouted at him.

Everyone in the room became quiet, with a few whispers here and there.

"I'm aware of that Granger," Snape replied coolly.

"Now, we are going to look at the poison associated with the fangs of a vampire and what form of poison we are looking at…."

Hermione stormed furiously out of the classroom when the class had finished.

"I can't believe him. He's so ignorant." Hermione said under her breath.

"Yeah and whenever he muttered the word poison he always gave us the death stare." Ron murmured back.

"Well, I have Ancient Runes, so I'll see you tonight?" Hermione said awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. See you then." Ron replied hesitantly.

Hermione walked off to her next class.

_Geez, that was weird. Why was it weird? It's Ron, geez. _Hermione thought to herself.

Later that night, Hermione rummaged around her room, irritated because she couldn't find what she was looking for. Finally, her bottle of 'Echo' perfume found its way into her hands. She looked into her mirror as she observed what she was wearing – a long, flowing dark blue dress and silver high heel shoes. Her hair was straightened for once and she was wearing a hint of makeup, highlighting her face. She sprayed a touch of perfume over her body, and breathed out heavily.

_How did she look anything like Harry?_

She made her way down the stairs of the girl's dorms and sighted Ron, as he was sitting in front of the fire. She smiled as she noticed he was also a bit fancier dressed than usual. Ron turned around and his mouth dropped open as he saw Hermione walking down the stairs. He was amazed, shocked. He quickly shut his mouth so he didn't look so stupid.

"Hi." He stuttered.

"Hi." Hermione giggled.

She sat down on the couch next to him. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, trying to decide whether they should talk and what they would say.

"Well, Uh….. Um?" Ron muttered.

Hermione laughed.

"What?" Ron smiled.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Hermione giggled and smiled at Ron.

"I SO am not! You're the one who always wants to be right!" Ron laughed along with her. Hermione playfully punched Ron's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ron moaned playfully.

"Oh come on, that was hardly a hard punch." Hermione giggled mischievously.

"Oh it's SO on."

Ron tickled Hermione as she screamed with laughter. Lucky everyone was at Hogsmeade – Hermione and Ron decided not to go due to the attack on Hermione.

"Ron… ahh!... seriously – hahahaha, STOP IT!"

Hermione pushed Ron with all her strength and they both rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

Hermione stopped laughing as she began to blush; she was ontop of Ron. He smiled up at her, holding her close to him. Astonished, she realised a strange feeling on her stomach. She blushed furiously as she realised what it was.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked curiously, wondering if the fact that he was turned on was scaring her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Hermione smiled. Then, without realising what she was doing, she leant down and placed her lips against Ron's.

Their kiss was like a taste that is always craved but never tasted, a sound that's never heard but was always in your head.

It was magical.

Hours seemed to pass by so quickly. The flames in the fireplace seemed to die down as only the ashes seemed to remain. Dawn seemed to approach them quickly, revealing the clamper of clothes all over the floor.

Ron held Hermione in his arms, embracing her nakedness lovingly.

Her breathing was deep and slow and he could hear her heart beat from her chest.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened, staring straight up at Ron's.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too."

Ron smiled as he held her closer.


End file.
